custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 5
The Fairon Chronicles If you can think of anything, then you should re-write it. I really don't have any ideas. Auditions I will but I am not done with choosing the characters yet, thank you for the complement your friend what parts are there what kind of voice does energy have I have always liked his quotes does he need to have a deep voice because I can't do that I will audition as soon as possible I forgot to ask you what is the audition line for energy thank you for answering my question okie doke! The animated movied sounds great! I'm also gonna be making all the chapters of The Deception Chronicles into a youtube series as well, so I'll tell you when auditions are open for that, too. Lastly, when are ya gonna update TDR and RotR? Gligg What kind of scream does this Gligg need??? Maybe I can provide it... --SubAqua 11:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ooh,OK.... Nevermind... I thought(hoped) I would be able to do that, but I can't make such high-pitch-srcreams... --SubAqua 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) audtions page you should have a page with all of the characters for your series the lines and the type of voice similar to this The Final Battle Casting Call! hey... you don't happen to be user turahk, right? pleez tell da truth!!! (i must know!!) sorry about that...just wondering. since your old account, josefvega, joined the bftmol fan club, i can automatically put you on the club...if you want... no. but, it's a redlink. --Kopakamata97 14:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll think about it! can i get you anything, like a picture or something? --Kopakamata97 14:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) as a member... Yeah! Yeah, sure! In return, I'll try out for all your characters (except for the girl ones) then you can pick which ones you want to use! Okay, I'll wait 'til there's more out. But I'll have to give you the lines via youtube. Do you know how to convert it? (I mean for when I give you the REAL lines (This is assuming I even get a part :)!)) One last thing... When ya gonna update TDR and RotR? Not trying to be pushy, I'm just curious. audition line okay so I have chosen my line ("You are not dealing with a mindless Zyglak here.") and was goning to practice it when I realized I needed to know what emotion is he feeling when he says that like is he saying that sarcastically because it is obvious or is he angry Audition plz go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5UoJ9UZaPI&feature=channel_page Cavdon Sure! Just remember to credit me for creating him! Fern and Fain I had had an idea an MoCs for them, but I was waiting until there was more history for them. But I think I like the Odina Drone Commander idea. So just go ahead and leave them that way, but since they have pages, I was wondering, should they have at least a minor role in "Underworld" and "Rebellion"? And speaking of those two, what happened to "Mutiny"? Did you reject it? It's okay if you did. And second-to-lastly, how's the script coming? I auditioned, if you didn't see it, above. And truly lastly, when will you finish RotR and write C1 of TDR? Re No, but i forgot that Vorahi won.XD It was an accident. Sorry about that. Instructions Sorry, I took him apart weeks ago to build a new version of Sygran. I'm back Sorry for being offline so much. I really have so little time. School takes much time. And it irritates. I have made a Fyxon MOC and an upgraded model for Fyxan. I think that I'm going to make a youtube account. And could you write chapter 1 of the FuSoTech World Survival since I really don't have something funny now. I really like the end of TFC it's really good, however: The Order of Darkness is set up by Antidax, Fyxon can't die. thank you thanks for the help i'v made similiar mistakes Fairon... It says in the Gigas Magna Resistance Member template that Fairon is one of them. Is he? Club Sure. Extra Resistance/Enforcer Members I've got some extra MoCs! I'll go take pictures of them now. thanks thanks for answering my question I guess you are right P.S. I will be gone until friday (well like 11 on thursday) its a group trip and we aren't bringing computers. could you I wrote a new chapter of the LCs (that will be how I refer to the leviathos chronicles) and was wondering if you could udate Leviathos' page, (you just found out a huge secret about him I would but I have to go I just said it in the story but i will tell you, he is half makuta an experiment by mata nui tis partly why he loves rahi so much. also if you need an outline really just have the two toa fight and leviahtos vrsues the makuta and if you finish that halve a a mysterious being Appear on Noctia Gigas Magna Cool! I would use my Ackar-Tarduk Combo Model as a character, but Toa Hydros just asked to use it. Shall I do some ancient history style stuff? And I had an idea - Mata Nui got shoved over to Bara Magna, and then Ryta Magna. So, why not Gigas Magna, too, as his final destination before the MN, where Kiina and Berix find a ship of some kind and explore the universe, Ackar and Gresh return to Bara Magna, and Mata Nui heads on home (after defeating some kind of evil, of course)? Cool! I'll have a think. Is there anything you wish to include? So I sound like a giddy little kid, do I? I don't know where that's a good thing or not, under the circumstances... thaks thanks for the quote You Are Really an Awesome Guy! the title says it all. HI Can I use the Kanskar? Lego aquaman13 Guess What? You know how you might use blender for TLAA? Well, I've messed around with that program, and it is pretty nice. If you could make TLAA out of that, it would be AWSOME!!! Some news I have some things to tell: *Antidax's model is ready *I'm going to make a page and a model for "FuSoTech" *FuSoTech World Survival Season 1 isn't dead, could you write the first chapter *I'm going on to update War with the Kodax *I've FINALLY made the Makuta of Xa Nui *I'm also gonna rewrite the first chapter of War with the Kodax *Fyxan's new model is also ready it looks awesome!!!!!! I would love to use that picture for my sig. thanks Lego aquaman13 RE: Nice! Well there are some of those characters canceled: Fino (He would originally a Makuta, but I removed the idea.) Demontrix (He preceeds Antidax as he was ,during that time, the Great Being of Darkness, but now Antidax is the Great Being of Darkness.) Information on some of the characters: the Toa Sacho (The Toa Sacho are the Toa and are the Toa team that protect Sacho Nui.They are disbanded since Sacho Nui was attacked.) Harini (A very old MOC of mine, I have the Toa form currently revamped.) Chaos (A codename for the Makuta of Xa Nui, who was teleported to Gigas Magna.) HI I, Kopakamata97, am going to turn my pages into better content! I will update them and make them proffesional!!! If you don't think I should, contact me. If you want to share your opinion, contact me. So just contact me with your opionon on Operation:Page Cleaning RE:A couple of things... I'm going to make Harini a member of the Gigas Magna Resistance. She would be teached in the art of battle by Fyxan. And it sounds interesting, the story about Nightwatcher. Yes you have permission. Hey I've seen your message on Pluto2's talkpage at the Bionicle Sets and Creations wiki. Would you mind to show me what other images he's uploade here. Just to verify that he hasn't plagerized any else's work.Andrew1219 Okay then. I guess I'll check frequently to make sure he doesn't commit any more plagerism acts.Andrew1219 Re Not the whole thing. He won along with Gor and Samnes. liked it you did an amazing job with TLC thanks thanks! I could really use the help! you are a really nice person. thought you should know. for your volunteering, i feel i have to do you a favor. how about i...make you another sig, but i won't change your current one. if you want something else, i understand completely. Re:your storyline some of the articles I will add a deletion template to becuase I changed my mind, I am still working on Lizards MOC when it is done he will have a big role, still working on Skyrox (toa noctia), both the toa noctia and the federation of gaakhu nui will have a larger role once I transfer the story to Noctxia Magna. hope that explained it, also about trail of the matoran I sort of have been putting that on hold for a little while Really? Really? You're serious about the Rahkshi! Thanks a bunch! I had no intention of making a MoC, because I'm out of pieces and I need to start taking apart some of my guys, but thanks! I guess I'll need to give that guy a name, won't I? P.S, I was looking over what you did with the Fruit Glatorian War, and I liked it. One thing, though. You mentioned an alterante Mata Nui. He's not. He's the real makoy. He just was taken on his flight to Bara Magna by Bug-Eyed, who just sorta grabbed him (in mask form) as he was flying through space. Then they put him back IN THE SAME PLACE AT THE SAME TIME as when they grabbed him, and whiped his memory, so it's basically like it didn't happen in the real universe. That's why it's the mask of dimensional gate RECHARCHED. When someone affects another dimension usuing the mask, the mask attempts to make the dimension as similar as it was when they arrived. NEW SIGGIE! Check out my new sig. I still will use the other one, it'll just depend on what mood I'm in. RAHKSHI=AWSOME! Amazaingly incredible! Totally AWSOME! Thanks so much! As for the design, it is amazingly well-thought-out, and as for the name, I don't exactly know, but it'll be in the next chapter of The Collection Chronicles, and I'll try and make it be a rahkshi-sounding name. I'll write the next chapter soon. (P.S, I decided not to use my other Sig.) Thanks! You are extremley helpful, you know that? Re:Question they aren't over, and you can write a chapter, but also remember you don't have to wait for them to bee over to have leviathos in a gigas magna story, also for the chapter at some point could you make him join the resistance Star Wars Are you a fan of Star Wars? The only reason I'm saying this is: *You are using star wars songs in TLAA *KT-1 is based off a star wars character *KT-1's VOICE is based of another star wars character *And lastly, in TLA, Death says: "I shall rule the multiverse," the being named Death said softly. "And then...we shall have...peace." *I can't help but thinking you got that line off star wars episode three. So you tell me. Are you a star wars fanatic? And if so, do you follow Star Wars: The Clone Wars? I do. Just asking. I collect them too! Are you following Fate of the Jedi? I've read: Outcast, Omen, and Abyss. They're really good. I want to read Deathtroopers, too. And might I suggest the Thrawn Trilogy? The books are: Heir to the Empire, Dark Force Rising, and, The Last Command. NOTE: This story was actually written before the prequel trolgy, so there is some inccorect refrences to what the Clone Wars was. Same here. Good, aint it? So yeah. But one thing that is really anoying: I haven't read LEGACY OF THE FORCE, so FATE OF THE JEDI has some missing holes. But I've filled them in via wookiepedia. ok I figured you might do that since you sort of told me, but then I started thinking about the fact that they where both toa of shadows and clearly he has highred Nightwatcher before, also I guessed Slicer because he was awesome and does not really have a role established yet just an idea if nightwatcher is the traitor you obviously don't need to answer my idea but if he is can he and slicer battle because that would be an awesome fight, P.S. thanks for the list Me again Would you enter my Contest?Tuma1219JOIN! whoa... How did you get those pictures for life of a dark hunter? I mean, i know I was trying to post them, and it wasn't working, but did you just go back and back and back in the picture screen? You added pictures to "Life of a Dark Hunter", How'd you get 'em? fgd yes Lots of stuff from biogecko first of all I like the dual idea, secondly think the chapter will be good since your a good writer, thirdly, love the new sig with rahkshi, Forth and fifth I left as comments to you prank/H1-N1 blog as many as you want. who's Nordias I noticed teh name Nordias on the killphi page and just wanted to know who he/she is (if you put the name there) Colors is there a list of colors, if not than how did you find BlueViolet